


Reflections

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: The Closer
Genre: Angst, F/F, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon reflects on her affair with Brenda after it has ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Each of these microfics are connected and tell a linear story. It’s a bit angsty, but I hope people will still read it anyway. I know I don’t have many readers anymore, but comments would be great!

_01\. Sunrise_   
As the morning sun peeks in through the folds of Sharon’s curtains and she drifts into wakefulness, she is assailed by the painfully visceral memories of the affair that has left its mark on her. 

_02\. Healer_  
That time with Brenda, no matter how fleeting, had healed something in Sharon that she had feared would never mend—but it had broken her in ways she never expected. 

_03\. Backyard_  
They had spent hours hidden away on Sharon’s balcony, protected from prying eyes by the high-blooming plants; Sharon can hardly tend to her flowers or enjoy a relaxing evening without becoming swept away by memories of tender kisses and passionate lovemaking and simple solitude. 

_04\. Warrior_   
Sharon falls into her favorite yoga pose, hoping it will inspire her to be the warrior she had always been before love made her vulnerable. 

_05\. Purple_  
Hesitating in front of her closet, Sharon bypasses her favorite purple blazer in favor of a black one, simply because Brenda had loved her in purple.

_06\. Heartbroken_  
They had never intended for this affair to be laden with emotions—it had been easy, Sharon believes, for Brenda to go back to her husband with her heart intact, but Sharon had been left behind with her heart broken. 

_07\. Agility_   
Captain Raydor tests her agility by pushing herself harder at the gym and on the track where she runs; the harder she works her body, the more distracted and exhausted she becomes, and it’s easier to forget about Brenda Leigh’s smile when she’s exhausted. 

_08\. Bribe_   
“I’ll give you anything you want,” Morales pleads, ignoring the expressionless face of his friend, “if you finally tell me what happened between you and Chief Barbie.” 

_09\. Rodent_   
Running into a rat like Goldman in the supermarket should inspire intense loathing in Sharon, not nostalgia for the woman she protected from the likes of him and the affair that culminated as a result of the lawsuit. 

_010\. Sanctuary_   
The gun range is her sanctuary; she is in control here, and while she cannot control her memories or her emotions, here she can remind herself that she is a strong, powerful woman who can recover from anything. 

_011\. Bitterness_  
Passing Brenda Leigh and Fritz in the hall, Sharon cannot stop herself from staring; Brenda’s doe-like eyes search for Sharon’s and when they connect, the smoldering expression in the deputy chief’s gaze tells Sharon everything she needs to know—and leaves a bitter taste in the captain’s mouth.


End file.
